Concrete floor systems in multi-story buildings are often cast in place between horizontal beam supports that will ultimately support the floor system when the concrete cures. Construction of this type requires many concrete forms which must be supported by considerable shoring.
Therefore, a principal object of the invention is to provide a prestressed composite floor slab which will not require shoring, and which will provide a strong floor with a minimum thickness and a minimum of concrete material.
A further object of this invention is to provide a prestressed composite floor slab which can be prestressed even though the final slab surface is poured in place.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a prestressed composite floor slab which can be partially pre-fabricated.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.